monopolyfandomcom-20200223-history
Totopoly
Totopoly is a board game based on the events leading up to, and during, a horse race. Originally made in 1938 by Waddingtons, the game is based on a double-sided board, with each side representing a different half of the game. Despite the name and some similar aspects in gameplay, it is a stand-alone game distinct from Monopoly. The object of the game according to the early editions of the rules is to own the horse that wins the race. However, many players elect to use later rules editions and make the money count as the measure of the game. Starting with £700, each player can buy horses and/or businesses in two steps, first by lot and then by auction. Then the players make one lap around the Training Track of the gameboard with each of their horses. Here the players collect advantage and disadvantage cards to be used in the race. Also on the Training Track, the players gain or lose money that can be bet on the race. Once the players have circumnavigated the Training Track, the gameboard is flipped to reveal the Race Track. The players may enter only 3 horses into the race. The players may bet on any horse to win. After the betting is over the race begins. The players roll one die and move their horses in turn, utilizing the cards earned during the first half of the game whenever it is felt to be advantageous. The players who bet on the winning horse divide the money bet on the race minus ten percent (that goes to the Bookmaker). The names of the horses are previous winners of "The Lincolnshire Handicap", a two-mile flat race which ran at Lincoln race course from 1849 until 1965, when it became "The Lincoln" and the race transferred to Doncaster. * 1926 – King of Clubs * 1927 – Priory Park * 1928 – Dark Warrior * 1929 – Elton * 1930 – Leonidas * 1931 – Knight Error * 1932 – Jerome Fandor * 1933 – Dorigen * 1934 – Play On * 1935 – Flamenco * 1936 – Over Coat * 1937 – Marmaduke Jinks Gameplay In the first section, each player has a set of horses, which start and end this phase in one of two stables. The horses are moved around a loop, and, depending on which squares they land on, the player may collect "advantage" and "disadvantage" cards, which become important in the game's second phase. Some horses may be eliminated during this part of the game. An unusual feature is that each player throws the dice only once in each turn, the same throw being used for all his or her horses. The game's second phase is the actual race. Before starting, bets may be placed on any horse the player wishes. During the race, "advantage" cards may be played to improve a horse's position; also, any "disadvantage" cards held must be used, with the effect of holding a horse back or cancelling an "advantage" card, before the end of the race. As well as the settling of bets, prize money is awarded for first, second and third place. Gallery File:Кккккккккк.jpg|Board File:Ккккккккккк.jpg|Tokens File:Ккккккккк.jpg|Bank Notes File:Кккккккккккк.jpg File:Ккккккккккккк.jpg Category:Waddingtons Editions Category:UK Editions Category:Derivative Games Category:1938 Editions